darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Darksiders Genesis
}} Darksiders Genesis is a game developed by Airship Syndicate.' ''Genesis serves as a prequel, taking place years before '''Darksiders, 'Darksiders II & Darksiders III '''and a spin-off to the main series, being the fourth installment of the [[Darksiders series|''Darksiders series]].- Exclusive Hands-On With Strife In Darksiders Genesis Unlike the main series, Darksiders Genesis has two protagonists, the Horsemen Strife and War. About From the dawn of creation, The Charred Council has maintained the Balance across existence. Carrying out their orders are the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse, Nephilim (powerful beings spawned from the unnatural union of angels and demons) who have pledged themselves to the Council and been granted immense power. However, this power came at a tragic cost: the Horsemen were ordered to use their newfound strength to wipe out the rest of their kind. What followed was a bloody battle on Eden where the Horsemen, obeying the will of the Council, annihilated the Nephilim. Still reeling from the events on Eden, War and Strife have been given a new assignment -- Lucifer, the enigmatic and deceptive demon king, has been plotting to upset the Balance by granting power to master demons throughout Hell. War and Strife must hunt down these masters, gather information, and ultimately fight their way through a tangled, demonic conspiracy that threatens to forever upset the Balance and unravel all of creation.- Darksiders Genesis Steam- ‘Darksiders’ Spin-Off Leaks on Amazon, Introduces Horseman Strife Characters Major Characters *Strife *War *Samael *Vulgrim *Abaddon Minor Characters *The Charred Council *Dis *Death *Fury Enemies *Lucifer *Mammon *Belial *Astarte *Dagon *Moloch Gameplay The game's campaign is expected to take around 15 hours to complete.Everything We Know About Darksiders Genesis: Story, Gameplay, Release Date, and More Genesis is a Diablo styled top down third person action game. In single player the player alternates control of War and Strife on their journey using LB+A while there is also a co-op mode that allows two players control over either of the horsemen. War is a close quarters tank with a emphasis on receiving and giving high damage with the use of his Chaos Eater, he is also equipped with a Crossblade called the Vorpal Blade which allows him to perform ranged attacks and his Tremor Gauntlet to stun enemies. Strife is a long distance gun fighter who must collect and use various forms of ammunition with a melee attack to stun enemies who get into close quarters, has a combo meter separate from his horsemen transformation that when filled gives him a boost in raw offensive power for a short period, he can also throw out explosive caltrops to help deal with enemies who get too close. Aside from that he has the Void bomb and the Ember Spark which aside from being needed for portal like and maze like puzzles he can also chuck at the enemy like bombs. Defeating enemies earns War and Strife Creature Cores which allows them to equip unique abilities to help them in battle. Each Core and slot are broken down into three broad categories: Attack, Wrath and Health and matching a core to a slot with provide a increased effect. Additionally the cores increase in power the more of one kind of enemy that you acquire and provide more powerful bonuses. Finally there are both minor and major cores. Minor cores are dropped from mob enemies and can be slotted into most slots, while major cores are dropped from bosses and mini bosses but can only be slotted into major slots which require several minor cores to unlock. The cores can also be bought from Vulgrim as well. Both characters are also equipped with a 'Ghost Hook' ability which serves as a grapple to both pull them towards grappling points and pull enemies towards them as well as a 'Shadow Flight' ability that allows them to perform a double jump or float on air currents to higher levels. Both characters have a attack meter that when filled will allow them to make use of Horsemen Transformations War's Chaos form and Strife's Anarchy form respectively. Environmental platform puzzles feature in the game.DARKSIDERS GENESIS PREVIEW: WHAT IF DARKSIDERS MET DIABLO? – E3 2019 Screenshots DSG SS 1.jpg DSG SS 2.jpg DSG SS 3.jpg DSG SS 4.jpg DSG SS 5.jpg DSG SS 6.jpg Darksiders_Genesis_Key_Art_Strife_&_War.jpg Darksiders_Genesis_Art_Strife_&_War.png Darksiders_Genesis_Art_Cover_(1).jpg Darksiders_Genesis_Art_Cover_(2).jpg Videos External links *Official site *Steam Site Reference es:Darksiders Genesis Category:Darksiders Genesis Category:Darksiders Series